The CC Guys See Too Many Girls-Chp.# 1-Flying Time
by Melodic Fae
Summary: Ok, not good at this but here goes. This is a self insertion fic. Please read. I know it may suck but I need support!! ^_^ I have alot of my friends in it along with me and we all get our dreams of going with our fav DBZ guy. We are all kinda weird.
1. Default Chapter

The CC Guys See Too Many Girls-Chapter one-Flying is Painful  
  
Melissa gazed longingly at Piccolo. He didn't even notice. He sat meditating waiting for her, his most recently taken on student. 'EE! He is so wonderful…those muscles! EE!!' she sighed. She walked down towards him. He was waiting and as she stepped close to him. He looked up.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Yes, Piccolo-sensei." She replied.  
  
"Good. We'll be practicing…" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Flying. We shall practice flying," he laughed softly, "the old fashioned way."  
  
She paled. "Hai, Piccolo-sensei."  
  
"Come with me." He ordered. She followed a sweat drop rolling down the side of her head.  
  
"TRUNKS!! You're bothering me." Maria growled.   
  
"Sorry, Maria." He laughed. "I want to get you out of bed. It is time to start your training!"  
  
"Not today! It's," she looked at her clock and groaned, "Five o'clock in the morning, Trunks. GO AWAY!!"  
  
"Nee!! You come with me!!" He laughed grabbing her ankles and dragging her off the bed.   
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Oops!" he yelped and flew out the window.  
  
Bra ran to the window and hollered out it, "NADEO!! BAKA!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF GIRL'S ROOMS??!?!?" She then turned and helped Maria back into bed.   
  
"Ah, warmth! Comfort!" Maria laughed and almost instantly was snoring softly.   
  
"Trunks will pay…" Bra growled. "Pan will help me. She is the way to his soft spot." Bra giggled evilly and left the bedroom. Pan had been dating Trunks for almost a year now, ever since he had stopped going out with Marron.   
  
'Cleo…' Goten was dreaming again while watching Cleo from a tree. Cleo sat reading a book and sipping lemonade. 'If only I could talk her into letting me train her…but all she cares about is her books and karate. If I talk to her she'll probably karate chop my head of and yell at me for interrupting her book.'   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Meli fell from about 210 feet in the air and she was screaming.  
  
"FLY!!" Piccolo san yelled from the air.  
  
"I CAN'T!!!"  
  
"Yes you can!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Ok…" she replied loudly. She reached inside and pulled out the power in the middle. Up she went…a little too fast.   
  
"SLOW DOWN!" Piccolo growled as she zipped past him.  
  
"Sorry, sensei…" she mumbled as she came to hover next to him.  
  
His eyes softened in the slightest then went back to hard. "Don't shoot up that fast. Although, I must say, I am amazed at your immense strength. Most of my students have been slow at learning to fly. Good Job Melissa."  
  
Melissa fairly burnt Piccolo when she beamed brightly. "Thank you sensei." She replied blushing. "And please call me Meli."  
  
"Very well. Let's try it again."  
  
Meli flew to hover over him and lowered herself into his arms sighing blissfully and letting herself relax completely until he dropped her again.  
  
"MARIA!!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Trunks cried with mock amazement and did a little dance singing, "HALLAJUIAH!! HALLAJUIAH!!"   
  
Maria rolled her eyes and stretched. Trunks watched her and laughed.  
  
"Trunks, when are we going to start training?"  
  
"Now." He replied grabbing her arm and jerking her out the door.  
  
"WAIT! I'm still hungry!" Maria whimpered.  
  
"Too bad, Maria. You should have woken up earlier."  
  
As Trunks walked through the door, Maria in tow they bumped into Piccolo with Meli in his arms sleeping soundly.  
  
"Wore herself out did she?" Trunks asked.  
  
Piccolo grunted and nodded.   
  
"Trunks!!!! LET GO OF MY ARM!!!" Maria growled.  
  
"I'll fight you for possession of it." Trunks laughed.  
  
"You have to let go of it for me to do that."  
  
"Sure. But you have to fight me or I'll just grab a hold of it again."   
  
"Grrrrr!! OK. I take that challenge! I know a lot of karate that Cleo taught me and I know Kanta." With that she pulled a slender sword from her back and narrowed her eyes at Trunks. He smirked-for a moment Maria softened-and pulled out his sword.   
  
Goten stood in front of the practicing.   
  
"So, uh, Cleo, how about we go to a movie tomorrow night?" He frowned and grabbed his head. "YEAH RIGHT!! GOTEN, JUST ASK HER!!" he looked at the mirror again. A flexed his muscles. 'Maybe If I got a haircut…' he wondered, running a hand through his hair. 'She once said she only falls for guys with glasses…'   
  
Cassie leaned against the doorway practically dying from silent laughter.  
  
"Goten! Get a life!! JUST ASK HER OUT!" Cassie laughed. Her brown hair draping over her shoulders and her dark hazel eyes twinkled with mischievous humor.  
  
"Tojikomeru, Cass." Goten muttered walking away from the mirror.   
  
Cassie laughed and walked into the room. "If you like her so much. Just ask her out!" Cassie said plainly.  
  
"If I thought she would except I would have asked her by now, baka." he grumbled. "All she cares about is studying and training." He mumbled depressingly.  
  
"Goten…Uh, I'm gunna leave and let you pity yourself. But…before I leave, do you know where Gohan is??" she asked giddily.  
  
"Training out by the forest." He glumly replied.  
  
"Thanks!" she squealed and bolted out the door.  
  
"Hi, Gohan." Cassie giggled.  
  
"Hi, Cass." Gohan smiled, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "Wanna train with me?" he asked.  
  
"Absoulutely!!" she yelped happily. Her face fell. "Only one problem…"  
  
"What's that?" he asked while blasting a tree.  
  
"I don't know anything. I've only been trained to fly!"  
  
"Oh, well, I'll train you, Cass." He offered with a grin.  
  
"YOU WOULD??" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck and screaming, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!"  
  
He looked a little surprised at first but then smiled and said, "You're welcome, goofy!"  
  
She giggled, "Where do we start??"  
  
  
Piccolo lowered Meli onto her bed and into Chi Chi's care.   
  
"Thank you for bringing her back, Mr. Piccolo." Chi Chi told him with a stiff nod. 'He is so strange…'  
  
Piccolo grunted and walked out the door. Minutes later he was back in Meli's room, meditating. Chi Chi walked in and yelped throwing the bowl of soup she had balanced on a tray in her hands over her head.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! Why are you back?"  
  
Piccolo looked away from Meli's sweet face into Chi Chi's angry one.  
  
He stood, "I have nothing else to do."   
  
"You? You don't want to train? You don't want to spar with Goku or Veageta?"  
  
"No. I'm meditating here. It is quiet and I can keep watch on my student." He grumbled gruffly.  
  
"Oh." Chi Chi replied, voice clipped and walked out of the room in a huff. She was back in a few minutes picking up the pieces of glass.  
  
You like?? ^_^ I like!! ~giggles~ I AM VERY HYPER!!! Lol. I hope you liked it. Self insertion is FUN!!!  
  
By the way:  
  
Maria=My friend Molly  
Cleo=Me, and yes I am guy repleant in real life too.  
Melissa/Meli=My friend Meggy  
Cassie/Cass=My Friend Kat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The CC Guys.#2-Opps, Poor Goten, Poor Tr...

Trunks lifted into the air with a laugh.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! YOU DIRTY RAT!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T FLY!!" Maria glared up at him squinting from the sun. "I can't fly." She began to whimper.  
  
"Maria…don't cry. I'm sorry!" he mumbled and lowered himself to the ground.  
  
Little did he know, Maria was planning. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a croquet set. 'Hehehe.' She laughed to herself and kept whimpering a moment before starting to cry. She walked over and sat down in a lawn chair. The croquet set was sitting next to her. Trunks walked towards her looking guilty.  
  
I'm sorry…it's just that…"  
  
"DON'T APOLOGIZE!! YOU HAVE A TALENT!! YOU SHOULD USE IT!" she bawled.  
  
He kneeled down beside her and held her hand patting it trying to comfort her.  
  
'Now is my chance.'  
  
"YOU BAKA!!" she screamed and pulled a blue and silver mallet out of the rack and whacked Trunks full force. He fell to the ground and she whacked him again and again till he was blue and purple, his strength long since gone.  
  
"Ow…Mom-my…" Trunks whimpered.  
  
"That'll teach you to keep your promises." Maria laughed and walked away leaving Trunks for pain.  
  
Cleo gazed off into space. 'Aye me…Trowa…' She gazed back at the page. Her dream man was pasted in black and white before her eyes.   
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Cleo in an embrace of love. His lips met hers and the whole world seemed to disappear around her and he. They were the only two left.   
  
"Cleo… I love you." Trowa murmured in her ear when they had pulled out of the kiss.   
  
"Oh, as do I my darling, Trowa!" Cleo replied hugging him close. "Never leave me."  
  
"I won't!! Never!! I love you Cleo. With all my heart."  
  
"Oh, Trowa…I love yo…"  
  
"Cleo, what are you dreaming about?"  
  
"Huh??" Cleo jumped from her trance. "Oh, it's only you, Goten."  
  
'ONLY me.' Goten thought with dismay.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to ask how you liked m new haircut."  
  
Cleo glanced at him from behind her book then back again. "Looks great."  
  
"You didn't even look!" Goten laughed and snatched the book from her hands.  
  
"Give it back!" Cleo hissed not looking up and not moving, her hands clenched and unclenched at her side silently.  
  
"Not till you look." Goten chuckled.  
  
"Alright… and you can look out of…A BLACK EYE!!!" She growled and kicked his left eye dead on while tripping him.   
  
"Ah! I'm sorry!" he yelped and tossed her the book back as he fell. But not before taking a quick glance at the page through his quickly closing left eye. 'Trowa…' his heart sunk. He fell on Cleo his bigger mass crushing her. He looked down at her through one eye and squeaked. He jumped up and so did she. Her face was beet red her eyes…um bloodshot.   
  
"Don't ever take my book again. And DON'T touch me." She stormed and took off at a dead run. Her long legs seemed to be a tornado as fast as she ran.  
  
"Wee!!! Oh, Gohan!! What an AWESOME attack!!" Cassie bubbled. She tried it again and another tree bit the dust then a rock then Cassie fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
"Oops…I guess she overdid it…" Gohan mumbled and picked her up. "Guess I had better take her back to the house. Mom'll know what to do." With that he took off.  
  
"Piccolo-sensei…" Melissa groaned groggily.   
  
Piccolo looked up from his meditation and grunted.  
  
"What happened…?" she asked shaking her head. Man, did she ache.  
  
"You overdid it." Piccolo stated flatly and went back to meditating.  
  
"I see…" Meli replied. 'Oh, he hates me…He barely talks to me…wait he barely talks to anyone…' She sweat dropped.  
  
"I need to spar…stay here." Piccolo told her, standing, then walked out before waiting for her response.  
  
"PAN!!!" Bra whined. "You have to help me!! Trunks needs to learn a lesson!!"   
  
"I don't think so. Unless he is seeing that, wench."  
  
"Pan! Maria isn't like that…I don't think. You can bet your bottom dollar Cleo won't steal him!!" Bra snorted.  
  
"Hah!! She could care less about any of the guys! That hot new American asked her out and she said no!!" Pan smirked.  
  
"DINNER!!!" Bumla screeched.  
  
"Oh!! Yum!" She paused, "Wait!! Everybody is coming to dinner tonight…" Bra groaned.  
  
"Blah…" Pan stuck out her tongue and made a face. "Greeeeeeeeat! Bulma better have cooked a lot. Grandpa and Uncle AND Dad will be here!!" she laughed.   
  
"Come on." Bra grinned and ran out the door with Pan on her tail.  
  
"Bra, get the door!" Bulma ordered as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Come on in!" Bra grinned as she let Piccolo, Meli, Chi Chi, Cassie, Gohan, and Goten. Goku was running around chasing a little yellow rat going: "Here dinner dinner. Come on dinner dinner. I won't hurt you dinner dinner."  
  
The little evil thing just squeaked and kept running for all it was worth.  
  
"Hello, Bra." They all chorused except Piccolo. He just grunted.   
  
"HELLO!!!" Bulma cried coming to the door. "It's sooo good to see you!! Bra, go get Pan, Trunks, Marron, your father, Krillin, Maria, and for gosh sakes find Cleo where ever that phantom is!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Bra grinned and ran off.   
  
Cleo sat in the tree glaring idly at nothing. 'I hate him. I really do.' She glanced down at the source of the throbbing she felt. She grumbled, "Why do I have to have such a large chest? Why couldn't I be the most ugly creature around? I HATE GUYS!"  
  
In the distance she heard her name being called but made no move to see who it was. Her hands clenched and unclenched periodically. She sighed. She really needed to calm down and loosen up, he had just been joking. She stood and started singing an old Japanese chant she had learned recently while doing a kanta. Even in the tree so high up her balance was perfect the movements exact and precise.  
  
Bra, finally, using her ki, had tracked Cleo down and watched the tall, gangly girl high above practice, her movements flawless.   
  
'Someone's here…' Cleo's instinct told her. But, Bra, carefully hidden was out of Cleo's line of sight. Silently, she did a spinning summersault from the branch to land next to the tree. Bra seeing the rage glint in Cleo's eyes ran. Catching sight of Bra, fleeing, Cleo darted after her, angrily thinking it was Goten stocking her.   
  
Her long legs carried her carelessly, but quickly, towards Bra. Seeing a mane of hair streaming behind her chosen victim Cleo smirked and came to a halt. Bra, noticing she was no longer being pursued slackened her pace but kept running.  
  
'I'll mess with her mind a little and give Goten a problem or two.' Cleo chuckled and yelled after Bra, her voice filled with pretended venom, "I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME, GOTEN!!"  
  
'Goten…??' Bra wondered. Her wheels started turning and she came to a halt a disgusted look marring her face. 'That little pervert! I'll teach him a lesson or two!!'  
  
Cleo chuckled and walked towards CC thinking of the problems Goten would have in the morning.   
  
  
  
Well, coming up next on The CC Guys is a new character! You'll have a ball with this crazy magician. ;) Ok, enough of the TV trash! ~Laugh~ I am going to add a new character so gear up for, Carrot.  
  
~Melodic 


End file.
